


The Gold In Your Skin

by Ibrahil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marking, Mating Rituals, Scent Marking, Urine Marking, Watersports
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay solo una manera de unirse enteramente a un lobo; Stiles se muere por realizarla de una vez por todas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold In Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elghin_Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/gifts).



> Porque me aburría entre Calculo II y Algebra Lineal.
> 
> Escrito para el esteenwolf kink meme:

Este es uno de esos momentos en los que siente como si su alma se transpusiera a su alma. El ardor de su piel es casi efímero con todo lo que se le quema por dentro, no existe vergüenza en lo que están haciendo y es sin duda, uno de los mejores momentos de su vida entera. Derek le toca con sensualidad, deja que sus dedos se paseen por su pálida piel, deja que su cuerpo se frote con el suyo, y el solo hecho de sentir esa sombra perpetua de barba raspar su piel hasta enrojecerla le hace retorcerse.  
  
Nunca antes han hecho esto,  _nunca_. Se pregunta porque.  
  
Derek es y ha sido, una constante en su vida desde que Scott fue mordido, pero aunque le parecía atractivo de cuerpo, nunca se imaginó en la posición en la que se encontraba ahora, en una cama vieja y desvencijada, no el mejor lugar para su primera vez con Derek, no el mejor para que este le clame como su compañero de vida. Pero los lobos originales se aparean entre la maleza, debajo de los árboles y con la tierra ensuciando sus cuerpos humanoides.  
  
No puede recordar cómo han llegado aquí, aunque si sabe el porqué. Hoy, sintiendo a Derek marcar territorio con el sudor de su piel, sabe que esta es una decisión que afectara su vida, pero que también ha sido fácil tomarla.  
  
Los lobos se aparean de una forma especial, y aunque Derek le ha explicado la teoría, que le ha parecido de lo más interesante, la práctica es mucho mejor; aunque le gustaría que fuera más divertida, más amena, y no tan cargada de sensualidad como ahora. Ese tipo de sensualidad que le tiene constantemente al borde de un orgasmo que promete ser épico.  
  
Derek se frota contra su piel ahora, y esta es la parte fácil, la parte que carece de dolor y temor., eso no la hace una escena fácil de completar, porque debe quedarse quieto mientras su pareja retoza con su cuerpo, frotando sus velludos muslos con los suyos que son mucho más delgados, abrazándole con esos poderosos brazos que si quería podrían partirle en dos, y no solo sus extremidades participan en el acto, pues en cada movimiento, sus cuerpos desnudos se frotan en cualquier sitio en que se conecten.  
  
Siente frio donde sea que Derek no le toque, donde su cuerpo no se enrede con el suyo y le arranque sonidos sexuales de lo más vergonzosos. Tiembla al mismo tiempo que jadea, luchando contra el impulso de usar sus propias extremidades para aferrarse al cuerpo del lobo sobre él, de engancharse a esa poderosa espalda y gemirle al oído como a Derek le gusta que haga cuando se lo sienta en el regazo en las noches frías y le besa el cuello como si quisiera devorarlo entero.  
  
\- Derek… - gimotea, y tan pronto lo hace las manos de Derek se crispan en el poderoso agarre que tiene sobre sus caderas. Es un humano, no puede luchar contra dos toneladas de poderío, apenas si puede soportar los fuertes impulsos sexuales que lo llaman a gritos y le piden con fuerza que suplique. – Derek, no puedo… - se queja, sus manos tirando de la sabana bajo su cuerpo.  
  
En respuesta solo recibe una risa oscura que hace estragos en su parte baja, allí donde su miembro erecto se frota con el vello púbico de Hale. Y si fuera solo eso… pero Derek nunca le ha demostrado que es capaz de bromear en una situación como esta, así que deja un trazo de saliva caliente desde su pezón derecho a un lado de su cuello, donde sus dientes filosos le amenazan con morderle.  
  
Sabe que eventualmente tendrá que hacerlo, dejar una marca que le dolerá, pero que le traerá placer con el pasar del tiempo. Claro, eso sería el tercer paso a la culminación de la unión de ambos. El acto tres en un evento largo y tortuoso, en especial cuando él quiere que el paso dos llegue pronto.  
  
El acto dos le ha tenido pensativo en las dos semanas previas al día de hoy; no ha dejado de pensar en ello, de masturbarse con solo imaginarlo sucediendo, porque aunque le ha parecido repugnante los primeros días, la idea de llevar la esencia de Derek en su piel en un acto de solo ellos dos lo ha tenido mareado, casi desquiciándose porque sencillamente ocurriera.  
  
Derek puede sentir también sus ganas de ser marcado de esa manera tan peculiar, sabe que Stiles no ha dejado de anticiparse a ello, por eso ha retrasado el momento, le ha dejado sufrir mientras él se divertía, dejando su olor corporal por todo Stilinski, que usualmente era mucho más hablador cuando ambos se encontraban retozando en algún sitio oscuro en el que nadie pudiera saber lo que hacían cuando se encontraban a solas.  
  
Le fascinaba verlo tan desesperado por algo que lo había hecho decir  _no_ la primera vez que se lo había explicado, intentando no utilizar la frase:  _”Stiles, si quieres ser mío, tendré que orinarte encima”_ ; y aunque no la había utilizado, Stilinski aún se había negado.  
  
Sabía que tenía dejar que la idea se asentara en la mente del humano, que la idea tomara forma en su propia cabeza loca y que tras darle tantas vueltas, aceptara su método de unión; si es que ya le había dicho que más fácil era casarse en Texas como matrimonio homosexual que aparearse con él. Derek no le había dicho que esta unión era el matrimonio de los lobos, tampoco quería asustarlo tanto.  
  
Sin pensárselo mucho, Derek se puso de pie, viendo con deleite como Stilinski temblaba de anticipación a lo que vendría, si es que parecía sumamente excitado de solo pensar en ello.  
  
\- Ya, no vayas a correrte mientras lo hago o será bastante desagradable. – no le dijo nada más, pero sabía que con lo excitado que estaba su pareja, que tuviera aun orgasmo o dos durante el apareamiento era de lo más normal, aun mas siendo humano, donde no tenía el mismo control que siendo lobo.  
  
\- No me hagas hacer promesas que no voy a cumplir. –se quejó el adolescente, abriendo sus piernas cuando Stiles golpeo con un pie sus tobillos; no quería, pero una mano subió a cubrir sus ojos, ya que la vergüenza que sentía no era nada normal; era la primera vez que estaba tan desnudo, tan al descubierto frente a Derek, con su erección vibrando cada vez que sus ojos se conectaban con los de su pareja que se acariciaba frente a él. – ya sabes que no puedes hacerlo si tienes una erección. – se burló de Derek, lamiendo sus labios cuando sobre su abdomen cayo una gota de líquido seminal, tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y apretar la base de su polla para no correrse en el acto, sollozando cuando sintió ahora sí, el líquido tibio y amarillento tocar su piel.  
  
\- ¿Quién dice que no puedo? – Stiles volvió a sollozar, abriendo sus ojos para mirar como la orina de Derek bajaba por su abdomen y se esparcía por sus genitales, incluso resbalando por entre sus glúteos y tocando allí donde hace un rato había tenido los dedos de Derek frotando; los espasmos de su cuerpo son el anticipo de un orgasmo que no podrá controlar.  
  
Cuando imagino esta situación al inicio, no pensó que duraría tanto, pero Hale parece haber estado guardando todo para él, y pronto el potente chorro de orina cae sobre su pecho y sus pezones arden con el líquido tibio haciéndole gemir y subir sus manos a tocárselos.  
  
Agradece que esto no solo sea una unión si no un acto que quedara entre ellos, porque si alguien lo supiera seguramente se encerraría de por vida en su habitación, no saldría jamás, y tampoco volvería a ver a Derek por la vergüenza sola de pensar en lo que está ocurriendo ahora.  
  
Cuando el chorro se hace más débil y las ultimas gotas caen su barbilla, es turno de su polla de liberarse en un orgasmo que le arranca un grito entrecortado y miles de jadeos que acompaña con el chasquido húmedo de su mano masturbando su miembro, hasta que un largo chorro de semen se une al poquito de orina empozado en su ombligo.  
  
Se retuerce hasta que la última gota de semen es arrancada de su cuerpo, y se queda tendido sobre la manta húmeda, con las pestañas húmedas de las lágrimas de placer que ha derramado sin darse cuenta, respira como si hubiera una mano sujetándole la garganta, y casi se olvida de que no se ha acabado allí, que aún falta el acto tres.


End file.
